Just For A Knight
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: It was an average night when Psyche and his brother arrived at the club. Wishing to be with his newfound love, Psyche begs Delic to do one thing: seduce Hibiya. Unfortunately, plans go awry...
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in the middle of modern Ikebukuro, there lived five brothers. Quintuplets from birth, they each were thrown into different schooling institutions and given different kinds of attention.

There was Shizuo, given the most attention due to his overwhelming displays of strength and his later incessant need to chase down of the young man, Izaya Orihara. The parents were constantly paying the bills of his damage and the costs of large quantities of milk.

There was Shitsuo, accepted into a butler school and later going to work in a comfortable, high end home on the north end of Toyko.

There was Tsukishima, receiving much attention due to the fact the fact that he was always getting lost in the house, let alone outdoors in the real world.

There was Tsugaru, an unnaturally calm and collective child. The only one of the quintet to actually fit in with the nature that was the Heiwajima family, he remained a person of few, but important words. He broke all havoc in the household. He related to Kasuka, the boys' younger brother, best. It was only natural that he was the go to guy for the others' problems, including Kasuka's.

…

Oh, and then there was Delic.

Yes, Delic was always referred to last. It wasn't that he was hideous, deformed, or unintelligent. It wasn't that he was vicious or cruel. No, the only problem with the young man growing up was that he was number five (or six, if Kasuka was included) in their parents' attention.

It wasn't his fault at all.

It was just that he was never really necessary for anything or troublesome. He had no rather outstanding achievements. He was just the child that ignored everyone for his music and grew to the point where his music was all he wanted. He carried his beloved portable turntable around as if his very life depended on it. It did to him.

As they all grew older, things turned further away from the dear lad.

Shizuo came home at night, proclaiming undying hatred of a young raven-haired man.

Shitsuo got accepted as a butler, earning much praise and constant attention from the family.

Tsugaru bought a shrine and saved the historic place from destruction, earning affection from the entire community at large.

Tsukishima…. Got lost more often. At one point earning himself a nice GPS device that was often put into use.

There was no time nor place for the young blond with his brothers around. He was the outsider. After refused the money for college, Delic took up a job in a dump bar. He refused to be anywhere near most his siblings. Their high class dress and perfect lives pissed him off to no end. Shizuo and Tsuki were the only exceptions.

Shizuo didn't visit often though. He was almost obsessive on being as successful as his brothers. He constantly complained of his 'tragic' life.

"IT'S ALL THAT DAMN FLEA'S FAULT!"

Delic shook his head, not even commenting.

Tsukishima called upon him, slowly, less and less often. He was still getting lost often, but he grew anxious at calling upon a brother who yelled at him about it.

As years dragged on, Delic turned to the night life. He didn't feel any need to worry about anyone. He was alone. Always had been, always will be. He gained popularity among the clubs. The perfect host.

Courteous, strong, handsome, and, eventually, the most well-dressed of all gentlemen companions; he was called upon for countless events. Cash flowed into his pocket. His lousy clothing was pushed to the back of his closet for his Armani, Gucci, Dior, and other refined brands of clothing.

He was without a doubt, the best in his business. He even aided his fellows, including loud mouth Linda Linda, in improving their hosting technique.

Perfection was his name, and perfection was his game.

But that man…

The raven-haired man huffed angrily at the man behind the counter. "Am I old enough to drink? You, sir, are an uncouth, hideous ogre!" The man sat straighter, if that was in any way possible. He glared as he produced his id for the man. "I am prince Orihara Hibiya."

"…" The bartender rolled his eyes and handed the id back, setting the drink down in front of him and walking over to handle other orders.

"Ignorant peasant."

The man next to him pouted, an exact look-a-like to the so-called 'prince'. "Hibi-chan~ I needed you to come! Iza-chan said I wasn't allowed to come here unless someone comes with me!"

Ah, Psyche!

Delic smirked and walked over arrogantly, earning a few glances of envy and murmurs of appreciation. "Psyche!"

The 'prince's' companion looked over and giggled, jumping from his seat to hug him. "DELI-CHAN!"

Delic laughed before pulling the man away, "how's the stalker problem?"

Psyche's face glowed with joy, "it worked! I got that scary black man to leave me be! He was so scary!" A loud cough made the man start. "Oh! Deli-chan, my brothers were really really happy about you helping me-"

"Underling, shush!" The princely man stood up and extended his hand. "Commoner, as rather uncommon as this is, I would like to thank you for saving my brother from being stalked further by this so called, "Tom-san"."

Delic felt his jaw tick, "…what did you just call me?"

Psyche, knowing all about his past, blanched, "he calls everyone by underling names! Don't take it-"

"Commoner."

"…personally." Psyche watched as Delic's ire grew.

"I only go by Delic."

"That's nice commoner." The prince yawned uninterestedly, checking his nails.

"Umm… Please don't fight!" Psyche started to cry a bit as he looked at them both.

"I won't fight if I'm given a decent amount of respect."

"I'm sure that must happen often. I hear many hosts are also part-time strippers or prostitutes." The irritating 'prince' smirked annoyingly, "such an admirable job. It clearly pays well."

"YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!" Delic felt his rage take over as he glared at the man.

"Deli-chan~!" Psyche pulled the blond away and pouted.

"…what?"

The brunet sniffled. "…I need another favor…"

"What?" Delic blanched.

"Please! Just one!" Psyche puffed his cheeks. "I really truly need it!"

"…Fine! What do you need?"

"Can you… seduce my brother?"

Delic stared at the man in front of him as if he were insane. "…you want me to seduce that sorry sack of-"

"PLEASE!" Psyche hugged him close. "I need your help!"

"WHY?"

"…Deli-chan?"

"What?"

Psyche looked up at him, almost wistfully, "have you ever been in love?"

"Huh?"

The man looked at the crowd in the club and smiled, "a week ago, I was running away from that scary stalker. I ran for over an hour. My legs started to get sore when I found this funny looking place!" He smiled a bit as his eyes glazed over, "I walked in and relaxed in a warm spot. When I woke up later, this man was putting ice on my feet and talking to me softly." Those magenta eyes started to get hooded, "I started to go back to that place afterwards, talking to him for hours on end. I loved it. He was so nice! Then the other day was so traumatic! I accidently admitted that I thought I was in love with him."

"…"

"I didn't know why I admitted it, but he said he loved me too!" Psyche squealed in joy. "I was so excited, until I got home. Iza-chan and my brothers know something is up, but I can't tell them or they'll see my Tsu-chan and then be jealous or pick on us!"

"So what does that have to do with this? Just push your brother into drinking some booze until he gets drunk enough that he is too out of it to follow you."

"I can't! Because the others will be mad!"

"Who cares! I am not sleeping with that…that…"

"Deli-chan~" Psyche pouted, "I need my brother to be able to argue back. I just wanna get a night with my Tsu-chan! If you ever fell in love I would do anything in my power to help!"

"No."

"Psyche! I need you~!"

"You need me?"

"I need you!"

Delic looked over at the prince, yet again arguing with the bartender, and sighed. "After tonight, I'm not doing it again."

Psyche nodded, "ok-"

"No! I mean never! I will not be helping you keep out of trouble with your brothers. You will just have to admit that you found someone."

"Okies!" Psyche leaped forward again and hugged him. "You have no idea how much this means to me! I will repay you, I swear!"

"Tch, whatever. Get going. I'm going to do my apparent job for tonight."

"Thank you…"

"yeah…" Delic watched the brunet run for the exit. Damn...

This was going to suck.

~.~

"I needs a-a-another!" Hibiya swayed in his seat as he hollered for the bartender. The beyond irritated man glared at him before continuing his work elsewhere.

"Hey, princess-"

"Stop callings me a princess!" Hibiya glared at him and hit his arm, probably with all his strength. Without thought, Delic grabbed the man's arm and glared at him.

"Will you shut up!"

"How dare you, you pathetic, wannabe hooker!"

Delic felt his patience snap. He stood up, snapping the barstool completely off. He lifted the wannabe prince from his seat and headed out. The man yelped, wrapping his legs around the blond's waist.

"That hurt-"

"I really don't give a fuck." Delic shot the man a glare, effectively shutting him up. The evening was turning cold, but Delic didn't care. He was wearing his jacket.

Hibiya couldn't think. He felt so out of his mind. He was numb. There was no rational thinking. Just a vast amount of openness. His princely thoughts and ideas were gone.

"Delic…"

The man holding him paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place, since I don't know where the hell you live."

"I bet it's a nice place…"

"Huh?"

"Your house."

The blond shrugged, "it's just an apartment, princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Hibiya hit him as hard as he could again, earning a laugh.

"Stop calling me commoner and I'll let up on the princess shit."

Hibiya chuckled, "we forgot Psyche… We shouldn't have forgotten Psyche. He only recently got rid of his stalker."

"He'll be fine."

"How would you know?"

"He apparently found a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Some guy named Tsu-chan."

"Huh… Sounds gay."

"He's in love with Psyche so he must be gay."

"tch…" Hibiya pouted.

"…"

"…"

"What's wrong now?"

"Now everyone has freaking someone. Well, except Roppi, but to be fair he's weird anyway."

"I'm sure there's someone for you."

"No. I haven't found a woman yet and all my brothers are turning out homosexual…"

Delic rolled his eyes. "Women are overrated anyway. They use you for your body and for someone to comfort them. They're needy little gits."

"Are you gay, Delic-san?"

"Why?"

"You sound like my brother Izaya."

"…Izaya Orihara?"

"Mhmm," Hibiya leaned his head close and hummed confirmation.

"My brother gets into fights with him."

"Shizu-chan?"

"Yep."

"Interesting."

A tall dark building came into view. Delic pulled out a key, opening the door and taking the stairs up to the building. He walked into his apartment and dropped his keys into a nearby bowl. Slamming the door shut, Delic set his guest down on the couch, removing the still ever present bottle from his hand. "Get some sleep."

"I can't sleep on the couch."

"Hmm?"

Hibiya's shuddering worsened. "I can't sleep on the couch, it's too lonely~"

_Ugh,_ Delic groaned internally, _why Psyche? Why do I have to watch him… _Delic whisked the prince off his feet and headed to his room. "Only for tonight, then you are going home."

Hibiya looked at the fish swimming in the huge nearby tank, the modern technology and the renaissance fashioned furniture and nuzzled the man holding him. "I like your house."

"Okay…"

"I suppose I can accept you as more than a commoner."

"You can?"

"You are my knight. That is my decision. My newly elected knight! You will have duties, but I think you can manage."

"No thanks." Delic tossed the man onto his bed and pulled his jacket off, hanging it in his closet. He wasn't getting paid tonight. This sucked.

Arms wrapped around his waist. "Knight! I demand your undivided attention!"

"Undivided- are you trying to seduce me?"

The brunet blushed hard and hit him. "SHUT UP!"

Delic smirked, "Feeling a little embarrassed? Tell me, are you a virgin?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" The man continued to hit him, clearly flustered.

His small hands finally quit hitting him, clenching his shirt as he shook. Probably still cold from the outdoors. His pale face held a nice hue of dusty rose. His face buried itself into his chest.

It was too much to resist. Delic leaned down, lifted that brunet's face up, and captured those lips, effectively sucking that lower lip, gaining access to that mouth. It tasted… There weren't even words. Hibiya moaned softly, holding him close.

Delic moved them back to the bed and untied the man's cape, watching it flutter around the man, trapped underneath them as they came closer and closer. Clothes flew to the wind. Moans grew louder and louder. Insanity consumed them. They were lost, lost in each other's lust. Everything vanished in white ecstasy.

~.~

Pounding.

Someone was at the door.

"DELI-CHAN!"

More pounding occurred.

"Maybe he's sleeping, Psy-chan."

"But…but Hibi-chan would never go to anyone's home! It's not like him! Everyone is beneath him!"

Delic sat up, feeling something on his head. He reached up and pulled a crown off his head.

_Can I be your princess then, Hibi-sama? _

Delic snorted in amusement as he remembered last night. Looking down, he caught a glimpse of the prince sleeping. His fists holding him close. Slowly those mocha eyes opened, looking up at him sleepily.

Delic leaned over and kissed him softly, "good morning Hibi-sama."

"Knight."

"Ah, so you remember last night. I was afraid you might forget."

Hibiya blushed deeply before hearing the commotion at the door, "No! Those peasants are here!"

"I'm sure it's not a big deal."

"Get rid of them! I don't want them here!"

"Yes, my prince." Delic smile grew as he loomed over the prince and kissed him harder, pulling away when he knew the man would be breathless. He stood up and smirked, fully nude, before walking over and opening the front door proudly.

Psyche went to say something when he saw him.

Tsugaru stared at him in shock.

Delic froze.

"…"

"…Deli-chan?"

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Tsugaru covered Psyche's eyes and sighed, "Psyche was worried about his brother. Hibiya."

"Hibi-sa- Hibiya is fine. He will be home later."

"You mean he's here?" Psyche pulled the hand away and stared at him shocked.

"He's sleeping."

"Huh?"

Tsugaru smiled calmly, "see Psyche. I told you he would be fine. If my brothers are involved, no one will be hurt."

"Yay!" Psyche smiled brightly and hugged him, "I love you Tsu-chan!"

"Peasants! Go be like that somewhere else!" Hibiya exited from the bedroom and wrapped his beloved cape around Delic. "And stop looking at my knight!"

"Knight?" Both Tsugaru and Psyche frowned.

Delic laughed, grabbing the door. "Duty calls boys." He slammed the door shut and wrapped his arms around Hibiya.

"Knight! Carry me!"

~.~

Izaya looked at his brother in concern, joining in the reactions of Sakuraya and Hachimenroppi.

"Hibiya? With a Heiwajima?"

"What do those clubs have in their fog machines? Hallucinogens?" Roppi shook his head in disbelief.

"It's true!" Psyche leaned forward and argued further. "I saw them! Deli-chan answered the door directly and then Hibi-chan called him a knight!"

"That sounds like him," Roppi claimed.

Izaya looked out his window at the city and smirked. "Set him up did you, Psyche?"

"Huh?" Psyche stared at him anxiously.

"You set him up with your club friend. Just so you could go give yourself to the man's brother."

The accused froze. "…"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Psyche glared at him, "why would you send me with Hibi-chan if you knew what I was going to do?"

"I was curious." Izaya grinned, spinning around and smirking at his brothers. "let's see what happens, shall we?"

Roppi snorted, "manipulative ass."

Sakuraya shifted uncomfortably, holding onto something underneath his sleeves. A lid of a pocket watch was slightly visible anyway. "This should be interesting."

"Wee~" Psyche smiled brightly.

Izaya returned to his computer and to his chatrooms.

~.~

_**A/N: I really have no idea where the heck this came from… Oh wait! Yes, I do. Someone said, can't wait for an update for my story Tsukishima and the New Year. It amused me to no end. I was like, "this is only a oneshot… -mental story gears going- Oh crap…"**_

_** Later peeps! Reviews are welcome. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hibiya wasn't one to do such things, but still he found himself laying in the arms of this commoner. Maybe it was just the man's smile, or his playboy attitude. There was just something that kept him here.

He didn't like it. He felt like he was trapped. It was as if there was some leash, keeping him stuck with the host. The man had one of the most pathetic jobs out there! How in the world had he come to earn Hibiya's royal self?

Of course, he hadn't.

Hibiya looked up at the man whose focus was on the television and frowned, watching him. "Delic-san."

"Shh, I think the monster is in the other room." The woman screamed as the monster on the television attacked her. Delic burst out laughing, "Oh~ that idiot."

"HEY!" Hibiya was suck of watching these lousy films. The man was like Psyche! He was sick of watching these stupid movies. How were they the least bit interesting? He would never know.

"What? What do you want?" Delic looked down and frowned.

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

"We just finished doing that, I'm pooped. Just watch this with me."

"This movie is pathetic and badly made. I demand better."

"Better?" Delic frowned, "like what?"

"A classic movie."

"Ugh, you sound like my brother Tsugaru." Delic moaned before grabbing a bag of chips from the end table.

"Clearly he has better taste…" Hibiya stood up and huffed, unamused. "I'm leaving."

"Huh?" The man frowned, "where are you going? We haven't even got to the best part!"

"This movie is lousily made, the monster is clearly made of rubber. As for the plot, the old woman clearly is the cause for the trouble. Most, if not all the characters will die in this."

"Well that got rid of the fun of the movie." Delic sighed.

"Goodbye." Hibiya walked out of the apartment and listened to the man follow after him.

"Hibiya!"

He walked down the hallway and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Hibiya! Wait!" The host followed after him, grabbing his hand just as the doors opened, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. We had our night. It was average. You and I both understood it was just for a night."

"What happened to the whole knight and-"

Hibiya looked at him impatiently, "I am still half-hungover. Whatever I said last night was most likely that poison's fault. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait a fucking minute." Delic pulled the man back and the elevator doors opened up again, "Are you telling me that you believe that last night was all about just getting laid?"

"It wasn't about love," Hibiya yanked his hand away, stepping into the elevator and smirking a bit, "Besides, I heard you and Psyche talking. It was fun, peasant, but royalty never stays in the mudhouses." The doors shut and Delic punched the wall, glaring at where the prince had been standing.

What a pathetic bastard!

Here he had let the man stay with him, sleep with him, and for what? The man waves, smiles, and walks out the door, laughing. Pathetic insect. Annoying prick.

Why did he want to nail him into the floor and fuck him senseless?

God, but there was something wrong with him.

He was turning masochistic.

~.~

The pick headphoned brunet bounced into the apartment he shared with his brothers and frowned at the others. "Where's Hibi-chan?"

Izaya looked up and paused for a split second before frowning, "Hibiya is busy having Sakuraya polish his crown. What's going on?"

"You remember my friend at the club, right? Deli-chan?"

Izaya put up his best clueless look, "the Shizu-copy, yes."

"He's been really down ever since him and Hibi-chan were together. I think he might really like him."

"Must be your imagination." Izaya typed faster.

"No! He's been spending a lot of time with women and men at work, but every night he just comes in and is more and more angry. He's even started to smoke Tsu-chan's pipe!"

"Oh no!" Izaya feigned horror, "Not Tsu-chan's pipe!"

"I know!" Psyche mirrored the horror. "What are we going to do! Tsu-chan is worried about him and I can't have my best friend killing himself!"

"I can talk to Shizu-chan and see if he'll help…"

"Yay! Thank you Iza-nii- wait…" Psyche paused, "…doesn't Shizu-chan hate you?"

"Yes~"

"So why would he help you?"

"He wouldn't."

Psyche frowned even more, "but… why would you suggest it then?"

"Because I wanted to get you to stop leaning over my desk~"

"You both are annoying."

The duo looked over and Izaya grinned, "Namie-chan! You know that Psy-chan and I are just messing around! We aren't going to cause any trouble!"

"Liar." The woman resumed her work in the corner, but not before giving the pink-loving brunet a glare, "Tsugaru can't love you, you know. He just likes your face."

Izaya laughed hard as Psyche pouted, "W-what?"

"Oh my god, that was great! He just likes your face. Who doesn't? Besides, Namie-chan~ Isn't your dear brother the same way with a certain dead head?"

The woman shot daggers at the informant before continuing her work.

"So Psyche-chan," Izaya drawled, "what do you propose we do?"

"We should get Deli-chan and Hibi-chan together again!"

Izaya grinned softly, "and how would we do this?"

"Get them drunk!"

Shaking his head, the brunet informant turned and began typing onto his computer again, bored. "Won't work, Hibiya is watching his health like he's obsessive compulsive."

"We'll get Deli-chan drunk then! He gets funky when drunk."

"Oh yeah? And what do we do when Hibiya slams the door in his face."

Psyche smiled, "Deli-chan is a mean drunk. He would probably bust down the door."

"But…" Izaya paused as he assessed this new intel. "…Psy-chan? How do you know this?"

"Because this is how I got Tsu-chan to let me top the other da-" The headphone wielding boy covered his mouth as Izaya laughed.

"All the Heiwajimas are weak against alcohol?"

"Tsu-chan said Kasu-chan wasn't…" Psyche mumbled, his face a deep scarlet.

"Ahahahahaha~ Brilliant. Utterly brilliant. So cliché, but then again, why not? Monsters are so unpredictable!"

"I love my Tsu-chan…" Psyche mumbled unhappily before widening his eyes and covering his mouth in horror. Namie looked up from her desk in absolute shock as Izaya stared at him in horror.

"…w-what was that Psyche-chan?"

"N-n-nothing I-iza-nii."

"No, no. Please repeat what you said."

"I said nothing."

"You said you loved that monster."

Psyche clenched his fists and pouted, "it's just Tsu-chan is so nice to me and I really like him and I think I might possibly love him and the other day when I admitted it to him he was so nice about it and told me he loved me back and I mean it's just-"

"Psyche!" Izaya stared at him in terror, "Stop. STOP! STOP!"

"What?"

"How did this happen? I thought you were playing with him! Teasing! Nothing more!"

"I couldn't help it…" Psyche pouted.

"Homosexual Oriharas…" Namie grinned before Izaya threw a glare at her.

"Namie, take the afternoon off."

"I expect to be paid, Orihar-"

"OUT!" Izaya glared at her as she smirked, grabbing her purse and coat before leaving. He looked at his brother and shook his head, "how… Psy-chan. What were you thinking?"

"I love him." Psyche shuffled on his feet.

"This is crazy, and you want to hook up Hibiya with another Heiwajima?"

"Deli-chan loves him."

Izaya glared at his water warily, "what the hell did Karisawa put in my drink this week…"

"I promise she didn't do anything! I just love Tsu-chan and Deli-chan loves Hibi-chan."

"Psyche, if you love me, you won't keep talking." Izaya sat back down and stared at his chessboard, moving pieces around in quiet thought before standing up. "Psyche…"

The man didn't dare breathe.

"Psy-chan… where's my black king piece?"

"Umm…" The white suited brunet took another few steps back as his gaze remained focused on a spot near the front door. Following his gaze, Izaya felt himself smirk more as he found the ex-bartender spinning a small chess piece in his hand.

"Tsugaru is waiting downstairs for you, Psyche-san."

"Thanks Shizu-chan!" The man took off out the door and Shizuo turned his attention to the informant before him. Izaya smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"Strange isn't it? Seeing your face and body, going after your worst enemy's face and body for the exact opposite feeling you have for the other." Izaya pulled out his switchblade and a small whetting stone before continuing, "I have no interest in a romance with you, and yet here we must watch as our twins come into contact with one another and fall for each other like rabbits." Crimson eyes narrowed as the blade sharpened against the cool black stone.

"You piss me off…"

A small chuckle escaped into the room, "I have a feeling there's a but to that sentence."

~.~

_**A/N: I will work on this fic! –determined face- Review, my humans, review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya leaned back and laughed, "So you think you can come in here and tell me what to do?"

"No…"

That caused the man to pause, only to begin laughing harder. "Oh~ now this is priceless. I didn't think you were one to resort to begging," he smiled sardonically at the ex-bartender. "Nevertheless, it would be mean of me to not hear you out."

Something slammed against his chest and Izaya stopped laughed as the world went to darkness. "I said I wouldn't come here to tell you what to do, but I never said I wouldn't come in here to demand you do something."

_Stupid Shizu-chan, that's the same thing…_

_ ~.~_

"Tsu-chan~" Psyche cuddled up against the blond's side and nuzzled deeper into the man's chest, the blue fabric wrapped around them both. The man looked down and smiled at him, kissing his forehead softly.

"Hopefully Tsukishima and Delic will get here soon."

"Yeah, they can take their time." Psyche practically beamed eternal joy at the blue-clad man. "As long as I have my Tsu-chan~!"

"I'm gonna vomit." Izaya glowered at them as he squirmed on his desk. He winced in pain and Shizuo laughed loudly, earning one hell of a death glare aimed at him.

"Vomit on your desk, Flea."

"I really don't _care_ if Hibi-chan and Delic are in a lovers' quarrel. More power to them."

"I-za-ya~" Shizuo looked over at him and oh so subtly sent a hand up the informant's back, sending chills over the man.

"Rape is illegal in all countries, Shizu-chan."

"I don't remember offering to fuck you."

Izaya pouted, "so mean~"

"Remember I hold the remote for that device, Izaya."

Izaya blinked at him, "device…" Slowly, the true nature of his capture became apparent. Crimson eyes grew wider in horror of what was in him. "You stuck a… Shizu-chan! That's inhumane!"

"You deserve it."

"What happens when it goes off, hmm? Am I supposed to just collapse onto the table?"

Shizuo snickered, "You could always beg-"

"Fuck off."

"With that vibrator in you, you'll cum long before I will."

Psyche yawned loudly and wrapped his arms around Tsugaru. "I'm so sleepy, Tsu-chan~"

"You go ahead and take a nap."

"Are you sure?" Psyche looked up at him worryingly, "I don't want to bother you or hit you in my sleep or anything."

Tsugaru smiled down at him softly, "I wouldn't mind. Go to sleep, Psy-chan."

The pink-headphone wearing man shut his eyes and leaned into the warm blond and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Shizu-chan~ These handcuffs are too tight!" Izaya whined, "I'm losing circulation!"

"You don't need circulation, louse."

"Ne, ne. Shizu-chan~ I have masterpieces to write with these hands. Humans to call, things to grab, words to type. It wouldn't be any fun if I were unable to do such things."

"Shut up, Flea. No one cares." Shizuo lit a cigarette and earned a horrified gasp before another death glare.

"That is not a cigarette in my house."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, fucking Flea."

"Throw that shit in the trash. I can smell it from here."

Shizuo purposely blew smoke into the man's face and Izaya coughed, "Bastard."

"Only when there's a flea in the area."

Tsugaru sighed at their bickering and heard the door being knocked. The duo paused and Shizuo untied Izaya, giving him a dark grin. "Remember the deal, Flea."

"Go rot in hell, Shizu-chan."

"Aren't you atheist?"

"I believe in Norse mythology, Shizu-chan." Izaya walked over to the door and threw it open, smirking at the two guests. "Moshi moshi!"

Delic threw the informant a wicked grin and pulled a wandering away Tsuki into the place. "Hello, Izaya-san~ Clearly Tsugaru has good taste."

Izaya winked at the host, smirking more. "We are a rare species. Gods."

"Mhmm." Delic didn't miss the dark aura emancipating from his brother on the informant's desk. Tsugaru nudged the bundle in his arms and Psyche woke up, yawning.

"Did I miss something?"

"Psy-chan. The others are here."

"Thanks Tsu-chan!" Psyche hugged him and smiled over to Delic and Tsukishima. "See? I told you he was great!"

Delic laughed, "You could have told me it was my brother."

"I didn't know." Psyche puffed out his cheeks in frustration and nuzzled into Tsugaru's chest.

"I-za-ya~" Shizuo's growl roamed the apartment as the others looked to find the informant sneaking away.

"Just have to take care of something. Will only take a moment."

"Touch it and I'm throwing it on its highest setting." Shizuo's hand went into his pocket and Izaya glared at him.

"Fuck you."

"The love's mutual, Izaya-kun~" Shizuo drawled, smirking at his own ingenuity.

"Bastard." Izaya sighed before smiling at Delic, "Wanna help make some food?"

"Nope."

The informant pouted, "not even a little?"

"Nope." Delic pulled out a cigarette and Izaya caught the ex-bartender heading quietly towards the kitchen. Hmm… Wha- Izaya-san?" Delic looked down as Izaya threw his arms around the host and smirked into his jacket.

"Yes?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Greeting one of my guests-"

"What the hell is going on?" The room turned to find one very lost Roppi and Hibiya standing in the doorway. Roppi, already with one shoes off, looked at them in disapproval. Hibiya…

Fists clenched and face averted, Hibiya stomped down the hallway towards his bedroom, causing the informant to giggle evilly, "he's jealous~"

Roppi sighed, "We're really going to push this, aren't we?"

"Push what?" Tsuki looked about the room, his attention finally grabbed.

"Those idiots are trying to play matchmaker… again, I might add." Roppi sighed and grabbed Tsukishima, "Since you seem to be the only one here who isn't trying anything, come on. I need to make dinner and it appears the others want to fight."

"Uh- o-okay. I'm Tsukishima."

"Hachimenroppi."

"H-hachimenroppi, that's a cool name." Tsuki smiled and something passed over the man's face before he quickly led the man out of the room.

"…WHAT THE HELL?" Delic glared at the four and narrowed his gaze, "So this wasn't about hooking Tsukishima up with someone?"

Izaya laughed, "the only one available for that idiot is Roppi and that's about as possible as me and Shizu-chan."

Psyche pouted, "Deli-chan~ We're all worried-"

"I'm not worried." Izaya pointed out.

Shizuo shrugged from where he stood next to the door, lighting another cigarette, "I only care because Tsugaru asked me for help."

Tsugaru sighed, "…"

Psyche looked around the room and frowned more, "we care~"

Delic laughed, "They're always like this, Psy-chan. You think you know this damn family. These two," he pointed at Shizuo and Izaya, "can't confess an ongoing love of one another while 'Tsu-chan'," and the utmost mockery was used, "probably hasn't told you that he used to be in a relationship with a kimono-clad brunet named Sakuraya."

Izaya burst out laughing at that while Psyche looked at Tsugaru in question. "How priceless," the informant pulled away from the host and went over to his desk, sitting down behind it. "And so a truth comes out. Perhaps I should invite Sakuraya to return from being a houseservant in Europe."

Tsugaru averted his gaze, ashamed.

Delic remained in ire before the group, "how does it feel, to have your own failure set before you?"

Izaya clapped, "you put the lovey-dovey couple in their place. Well done, but can you live with yourself I wonder?"

Delic turned, "I don't have to." He started towards the door, hands shaking in anger before a voice spoke up in the room.

"Get the fuck back here!"

Everyone paused as Psyche sat up in Tsugaru's lap and clutched his Tsu-chan to him.

"Psyche…"

"I wasn't going anywhere…" Izaya slid back into his computer chair as Shizuo caught sight of him.

Psyche glared at him, actually glared. "I don't care that you have had problems with your brothers and that you don't feel like you fit in. I don't fit in with my brothers either, but Tsu-chan makes me happy. He could have dated that scary Tom-chan and I would still love him." The man smiled and hugged Tsugaru tight, "I don't want to live without my Tsu-chan anymore. He makes me feel wanted and loved."

Delic clenched his fists and forced himself to sit down. "Fine… I'll stay for dinner, but I'm gone when the last plate's clean."

"Okay."

An egg covered Roppi walked back in and sighed, "I might have screwed up dinner, we're ordering sushi."

Izaya frowned and looked to find Tsuki coming out. The boy smiled shyly, "he s-said to t-toss the eggs…"

The informant laughed a minute before ordering food. "Deli-chan, we leave getting Hibiya to you."

"Fuck off, you can tell the asswipe to get in here."

Psyche smiled, "I'll get him!"

~.~

"Hibi-chan~"

Hibiya glared at his reflection before turning to see the pink-clad boy running in. "What?"

"Hibi-chan! I brought you some water." Psyche set the glass down before sitting himself.

"What," the prince repeated, fixating on his hair and crown.

"I love Tsu-chan."

"You're turning into a filthy peasant."

Psyche's smile remained, "do you love Deli-chan?"

"No."

"Why not? He loves you."

Hibiya coughed a bit and purposely dropped a book on the floor. "Peasant! Look what you did! Pick it up!"

Psyche immediately bent down and picked it up, his magenta gaze calm as ever, "Deli-chan really loves you."

"I don't care. He's a worthless, filthy peasant."

"But-"

"Don't care. If that's all, you may leave me."

"Dinner will be here in five minutes," Psyche shut his eyes and pouted. "We're having a family dinner since Tsu-chan and I want to eat with our families."

"That's stupid." Hibiya resumed his tweaking with his outfit and sipped his water.

"You look dehydrated." With that, Psyche left.

Hibiya glared at his reflection as Delic's word for him repeated itself through his head, _asswipe._

"Filthy commoner…"

_You look dehydrated._ Hibiya downed the rest of the water and stared at his reflection before turning to go handle the pathetic plebeian dinner.

~.~

_**A/N: You know, I must love you guys. I'm writing at a terrible time of day. I have to work in five hours and haven't slept in three days. Yeah, messed up stuff. I'm sleeping now. Night. **_

_** Reviews are made of awesome. Thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hibiya sat down with the others and kept his chin up, giving the host the perfect _I'm over you_ look. The man returned the look full force. He leaned towards Sakuraya and began a chat about clothing.

Commoner.

Psyche poured him another cup of water and Hibiya could feel himself getting warm. He frowned and began to speak with Tsugaru, congratulating him on his good fortune of coming upon Psyche.

Roppi slowly began to gather a dark aura at the end of the table next to Izaya. His body shook, his hands rubbed at his arms, carefully covered with long sleeves so that we wouldn't have to see his ugly scars. The man stood up moments later to the shook of all the blonds.

He didn't even have the decency to explain that he was going to leave to go cutting himself again. He just turned and left the room.

Tsukishima frowned after the man and bit his lip as the rest continued to eat. He opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking. "where is Hachimenroppi-san going?"

Izaya shrugged, savoring his ootoro. "Why don't you go find out, Tsukishima. He's going to be around the bathroom area maybe."

"He just gets up like that to use the can?" Shizuo asked, frowning.

"Never said he was going to the bathroom, protozoan."

Shizuo glared at him, "excuse me?"

"You heard me monster." The informant purred darkly across the table.

Tsugaru and Psyche both could sense the trouble to come.

"More ootoro, Shizuo-chan?" Psyche asked, holding the plate to the ex-bartender. Shizuo smacked the ootoro from his hands, sending it skittering to the floor as he glared at the informant.

"How rude! Nevertheless I suppose I can't expect anything less from a Neanderthal such as yourself."

Tsukishima stood up and went running from the room, claiming in a small voice that he was going to check on the misanthrope.

Delic and Tsugaru exchanged a look quickly before acting just as the debt collector went lunging for the informant. The duo exchanged banter, Izaya teasing at the man as Shizuo tried to escape the other two's grasp.

"TSUKI!" Delic called.

The man came running out of the back just as the group managed to get to the doorway. Izaya laughed as he taunted the man further.

Hibiya through all of this felt his world tilt, getting up to temperatures out of the normal range. He felt too warm in his clothes, they felt foreign to him. He wanted to rip them off, to find something to cool himself off with. He went to the kitchen and tried to have some water, but it did nothing. He leaned against the doorway, only to find his gaze gliding over the host, holding his brother back from the informant. He seemed to be distracted entirely by everything. Hibiya frowned as he noticed the man wasn't wearing his headphones and located them on the endtable next to Psyche's.

Perhaps he was just being delirious, but for whatever reason, he snatched the headphones up and went to his room. He sprinted to passed his thoroughly spaced out and beat red brother in the bathroom doorway and slammed his bedroom door shut.

That would serve the cur right! Calling him an asswipe! How dare he! He, Hibiya, was a prince! The most powerful of people in the area, possibly the world.

"Hey! Where the hell are my headphones?"

Hibiya grinned, holding the things to his chest and feeling his body get warmer. He pulled his cape off and soon enough he was nude under the cover of his sheets. No one would allow the peasant to enter his room. It was forbidden for anyone except Psyche and the other of his brothers to enter.

"You left them on the table, ne?"

"No dip Sherlock!" The host thundered at no doubt Izaya. "I want to know where they went!"

"I-za-ya-kunnnn~" A low roar followed before Izaya's voice became muffled. Hibiya felt his head hurt and he slowly started to writhe against his sheets. He bit his lip and was horrified to find how hard he was. He shouldn't be the least bit aroused! How uncouth!

His thoughts froze as the door cracked open. A mop of blond hair poked through and Delic stared at him.

Hibiya looked over, the man's headphones against his neck.

Oh shit…

~.~

**_A/N: NO REVIEWS? -pouting- Was it bad? I failed? I did good? I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SILENCE! And since I don't I was like "eh, whatev" for this chap. I dropped it off earlier than I was going to because of that. Review or suffer. That is the way of Prustria and of their informant, the awesome me.  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Delic stared at the so called 'prince' wearing his headphones. The man himself looked like he was going to go into a panic attack at any second.

…perfect.

Fixing the man a death glare, Delic opened the door enough to slip himself in and lock the door behind him. The deadbolt falling into place resounded through the room, giving the prince's pale features a paler appearance. The host stalked forward, preparing to become the prince's worst nightmare.

"…C-c-commoner…Wh-hat the hell are you doing in here!" He attempted a look of outrage only to fail miserably.

Delic continued his glare, "my headphones went missing."

Hibiya coughed, sliding under the golden comforter of his bed. "I have n-no idea what you're talking about-"

"Those things around your neck."

Hibiya slid deeper under, hiding his face from the other's view, "Headphones are common-"

"Not pairs that cost over a hundred dollars that are shipped from another country."

"You were ripped off."

"DAMMIT! WILL YOU STOP HIDING UNDER THOSE FUCKING BLANKETS!" Delic glared at the man and tugged at the sheets, bemused as the man held on tight to his end.

"Go away. Come back for them tomorrow."

"Just hand them to me now!"

"Brute."

"Don't even give me that shit. Give me my headphones!"

Hibiya curled under the covers deeper and something of a groan came from him, "just come back later for them!"

"JUST GIVE THEM BACK NOW!" Delic didn't even want to fathom his temperament without his headphones.

"…just stop tugging for a minute and I'll give you them."

"FINE!" Delic released the sheets and stood impatiently. The blankets became tented as the prince sat up and shuffled underneath the sheets. The host waited a moment before smirking a bit evilly, an idea forming in mind. He leaned down slowly, gripping the edge of the sheets before giving them one good, hard yank. The blankets flew from the bed and Hibiya made a shout of indignity as he was revealed.

Magenta eyes widened as he saw the prince. "…Were you masturbating?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hibiya covered his crotch and struggled against the wire wrapped around his person. "I was NOT masturba- I would never do such an inappropriate thing!"

Delic crawled onto the bed and ignored the spluttering brunet. He grabbed the end of the headphones and lifted it thoughtfully, looking at the highly aroused man. "Why are you so flustered?"

"GET OUT!"

"Why are you naked?"

"OUT!"

Delic leaned closer and sighed, "you were drugged. You're pupils are as big as a friend of mine's were this one time.."

Hibiya stiffened, "…Psyche… I'm going to make that plebian suf-" Delic leaned forward and pressed his lips to the brunet's. His teeth biting down on the prince's lower lip. Hibiya squeaked.

Delic hooded his gaze and smiled, his face making all the blood in Hibiya flee south. Those lips of his parted to pour out the prince's name. "Hibiya~."

Hibiya leaned back, his body demanding the man immediately while his head fought valiantly, "w-w-what do you think-k y-you are d-doing, comm-"

Delic leaned over him, pinning him to the bed before pulling the headphone wire. The wire wrapped tighter around the prince and Hibiya's gaze fixated on the man. "In case you forgot, I'm your knight remember? Knights are supposed to do anything possible to please their princes."

"Then let-"

The wire was tightened again. "That includes helping their princes come to terms that they require their knight's assistance." Delic's mouth descended upon him again and Hibiya felt the moan slip passed his defenses, fueling the host's resolve. The man worked his way higher, slowly nipping at every spot Hibiya hadn't known was sensitive.

"S-stop…"

Delic looked at him a minute before continuing what he was doing. "Consider it another one night stand."

"It's not a one night stand if the man c-c-c-comes back."

Delic worked his way up and snorted into the man's face, "well you should have thought of that before you stole my headphones."

"Let me go! My brothers-"

"What? Will save you from the evil monster?" Delic nipped the brunet's chest and smirked against his skin, "they organized the whole thing. I doubt they'll come for a long time."

"I I-I hate you…"

Delic looked down at him, his face devoid of emotion. "That's a good thing, Hibiya. Because I hate your self-centered ass too."

"Then let me g-"

"But I can't resist a good fuck." Delic leaned in and continued once again to assault the prince's person with his mouth. Hibiya felt his body buck into the host's and gave in slowly. Another one night stand, he told himself. That was all this was.

His hormones rushed to accommodate the man. He felt himself getting higher and higher in his own pleasure, his brown eyes darkening for the host above him. That damn blond's smirk wasn't making it any easier. Delic forced him to roll over onto his chest. Hibiya moaned at the feeling of the sheets rubbing against his personal privates.

"You like that?" Delic murmured, clearly teasing him.

"Fuck y-"

Delic shoved his own tongue- HIS TONGUE- into his mouth and Hibiya came onto his own sheets. He tried to roll away, but that damn wire wrapped around him tightened and the host tsked, "now now, my prince. I've only just begun. It would be impolite to leave before we finish our…conversation…" His magenta gaze practically teased him mercilessly as his voice rolled through his senses.

Hibiya shook his head, "g-go awa-a-ay…"

Delic pushed him back down and his smirk vanished, leaving only a look of frustration. "Just shut up, plebian."

_That _pissed Hibiya to no end, "I AM NOT A PLEBIAN!"

Delic tugged his pants down and thrust into him with absolutely no preparation. Hibiya screamed as he felt the pain flicker through his senses. He gripped the sheets as his eyes overflowed. He looked over his shoulder at the man and Delic paused in mid-thrusting.

"…"

"…FUCK!"


	6. Chapter 6

Delic was a brilliant lover. His past lays would kill to have them back in bed. Hell, he'd even had Psyche ages ago (not that Tsugaru should ever be told of such a thing). He knew exactly where to touch. He knew exactly how to connect with the bottoming person.

…he also knew a virgin when he saw one.

Obviously, the other night he had gone easy on Hibiya.

Revulsion went through him at the thought, his fists clenching as he realized what he had done. He had just ruined such an act of affection for another person. Given, it was Hibiya; spoiled, pompous, self-centered Hibiya, but still…

No one deserved that.

"Common- Delic?" The prince touched his back and Delic shook his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. He stared at his hands, at himself. He didn't deserve to be in here with him. It was like it always had been.

He just wasn't good enough.

The thought sent him careening back into his old depression. Just how far he had come, only to feel as alone as he had before. It felt worse than he had felt when he was a child. When he was set aside like an old toy, in lieu of his brothers.

He was so angry, so distraught.

"Delic, you're shaking." The prince pushed at him a bit. "What the hell is wrong with you? Not that I mind your pathetic invasion ending…"

Invasion…

That was a good word for it. God, he was such an idiot. He had taken something precious from Hibiya. He had taken it and for what purpose? He was upset that they weren't trying to have a relationship? Since when did he have such close relationships? There was only him and himself at this point.

What had happened to there being no need for anyone else? He wasn't so needy, so desperate as his brothers.

He was fine on his own.

Yet…

He felt the prince push at him and volts of electricity went through him as their skin brushed. He wanted to devour the prince, to take him and never let anyone see him. He wanted to keep him for himself. No one else could see the prince so vulnerable.

He wanted it all.

He wanted to lick, suck, bathe, laugh at, cry over…

Why he wanted so much from the prince, he wasn't sure.

_Tsu-chan makes me happy. He could have dated Tom-chan and I would still love him!_

These emotions coursing through him felt like more than that though. He didn't want to see anyone else with Hibiya. He didn't want to think of anyone else touching this royal pain. The thought of such a thing made him want to kill the person. Be damned who it was.

This… this possessiveness… obsessive instinct, it scared him. It made Hibiya the most dangerous person he had ever met.

And this man knew so little about his power that he held with that regal presence.

"Hey! I am speaking!" The prince huffed. "Ignorant commoner! Pay attention when I speak! I do not have time for your pathetic inner squabbling. I have to go to be-MMPH!" Those mocha colored eyes widened in shock as Delic kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around the man and surrounded him.

Who the hell cared anymore? He wanted something.

He was Heiwajima Delic, he took what he wanted.

The heart of this prince sounded pretty decent a want at the moment.

And so, like the professional that he was, he coaxed at the prince. Egging him to respond, Delic moved gently against him. The prince's hands fought, resistance against the knight. He grabbed those hands, stopping them from their weak assault, from their attempt to push him away. The tangled headphone wire around the prince made it easier. The prince fell back, falling against his bed. His lips darkened, bruised with his kisses. Delic didn't speak. His eyes glued to those lips; that face…

_Mine._

He wanted it. He wanted Hibiya.

Those damn clients at work were nothing. They were… were peasants! Yes, they were peasants and he wanted a prince.

"Prince Hibiya…" His voice sounded breathless, even to his ears. The man looked up at him a moment before shutting his eyes.

"Get out. Get out of my room. Get out of my life…Get out of my thoughts, you stupid knight…" the man shook under him, making Delic pause.

"Hibi…"

"I can't…I can't stand it. You're so stupid. You're so annoying. You're such a filthy peasant."

The words stuck a nasty chord, making him furious, but…

It sounded like the man was broken.

"Why don't you leave? I don't want anyone. I'm not desperate. I am a prince! …just go!" He grabbed the sheets from nearby and shook violently under them.

Delic leaned back and sighed, "Hib-"

"GO!"

Delic lifted the prince up, tossing the sheets aside and ignoring the adorable squeak of protest from the man. He slowly unwrapped the prince from the tangle of wires, setting the headphones on the nightstand. He looked at the raven-haired man and sighed. He had gambled before, it was worth a shot. "…I love you, Hibiya."

A moment of silence went through the room as Hibiya stared at him, shocked.

"Y-you what?"

Delic fixed his jacket and zipped up his pants, sighing. "I said I love you, you spoiled prince."

"…What?"

Delic stood up, grabbing the headphones and heading to the door. "I love you, Hibiya. I probably should have just admitted it from the moment I woke up with you in my apartment. Must have been too slow," he looked over his shoulder at the man, "clearly you don't feel quite the same way."

Hibiya stared at him as the man turned, heading out the door.

"_I remember/ the moment/ you told me/ I love was lost/ and ooh/ how it's bitten me/ into pieces._" That voice, that low, addictive, seductive, gorgeous low voice sang the words and Hibiya felt crushed.

Without thinking, he was on his feet and chasing after the man. "DELIC! WAIT!"

But the host was out the door before he had found the courage. Hibiya stood there, bare as the day he was born, staring at the door as if his very soul had abandoned him. As if his prince status had been stolen, it hurt.

It hurt to breathe.

It hurt to think.

He was in so much pain.

Why didn't the host understand what he put him through? Why didn't he know that he kept invading his thoughts, making him suffer from want and things of vulgarity?

"Ooh~ I love that song that Deli-chan was singing!"

Hibiya turned only to find his brothers all sitting on the couch, staring at him.

Roppi clapped, "congrats, you're officially breaking house rules. We agreed there would be no streaking through the house unless Psyche forgot to do laundry again."

Psyche pouted, "one time and you all are complaining."

Izaya sipped at his tea and smiled cunningly, "so you and Deli-chan."

"Stop calling him that," Hibiya shook in anger.

"I told you both that he loved Deli-chan!"

"You did, Psyche. We should have listened when you were talking about Deli-cha-"

"I SAID STOP CALLING MY PEASANT BY THAT NAME!" Hibiya covered his mouth as the trio looked at him.

"My peasant," Roppi stood up and sighed. "I can tell this is leading to a fight. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Night Roppi!" Izaya smiled at him with Psyche.

Psyche went further into trolling, "don't let your cutting wounds snag on your clothes tonight! We don't wanna visit Shinra!"

"Fuck you, Psyche." Roppi gave the middle finger before disappearing into his room.

"Well isn't he just delightful!" Izaya stood up and yawned. "Well then, I am going to bed. Hibiya, please settle your arousal. I know my face is beyond compare, but really there's no need for tha-"

"PSYCHE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hibiya yelled at the pink-loving man and stomped forward.

"Oh my, violence." Izaya sat back down and wiggled in place, "alright, I'm comfy. Continue."

Psyche blanched, "Wha-"

"You drugged me you worthless peasant!"

"I was just tr-trying to make y-you hap-ap-"

"BULLCRAP! YOU JUST WANT SOMEONE ELSE IN SO CALLED FUCKING LOVE SO THAT YOU CAN RUN OFF WITH THAT DAMN _TSU-CHAN~!_"

Psyche inched behind the couch. "I'm s-sor-"

"You're sorry? You're sorry- oh, well that makes all the difference! Clearly, I am just fine now because you are sorry."

"Flail a bit, Prince Hibiya. We need more drama," Izaya smiled as he spoke, clearly enjoying himself.

"Iza-chan!" Psyche looked at him fearfully. "help me!"

"Don't go looking to Izaya for help! I'm going to get back at you for this!"

"What are you going to do?" Psyche was practically sobbing.

Hibiya faltered, "…I haven't decided yet… BUT WHEN I THINK OF WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU, YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU EVER CROSSED HIBIYA ORIHARA!" With that, Hibiya spun on his heals and stormed to his room, ignoring the sarcastic clapping of Izaya.

Psyche turned to the informant and sniffled, "do you think he will be mean?"

"Well, Psyche-chan." Izaya stood up and wrapped an arm around the man, "you have done what I usually avoid. Although, if you ever go into the trolling business, I may have to throw in the towel. You successfully trolled Hibiya into a state of utter embarrassment. He got caught running after a Heiwajima in his birthday suit. Cudos. That was talent."

"So…I'm okay?" The magenta eyes looked at him, his face full of hope.

"Oh no, he's gonna kill you." Izaya walked towards his room and waved lazily. "Good night, Psyche!"

"…w-what?" Psyche stood all alone in the living room a moment before running as fast as he could to his room, locking the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hibiya watched the others quietly as they went about their business the following morning. His mood a tightly coiled spring ready to be unleashed upon any of the scum or peasants daring to cross him.

"Psyche, I swear to all that's good, if I hear that damn song again, you're losing a head, and it won't be the one above your neck."

"Jealous Roppi's jealous~" Psyche stuck his tongue out, sitting on the other side of Izaya and avoiding his and Roppi's glaring eyes. Roppi was always mad at everyone though, so it didn't matter what he was thinking of the pink-loving man.

"Roppi-chan~ Psyche loves his music." The tea cup in the informant's hands reached his smirk as he took a calm sip, "we never pull you away from your razors."

"Yeah! Roppi-chan's a poopy face."

"Too much, Psy-kun." Izaya shook his head.

"He is! He yelled at me this morning for singing in the shower too!"

"What? We all love your serenades in the shower! Yesterday, with the singing of Revolver!"

"I know!"

"I could have sworn there was Madonna singing in our bathroom!"

"I know- wait… what?" Psyche paused as Roppi snickered from across the table. "You guys are mean!" Puffing his cheeks, the brunet stood up and pulled his cellphone out, "Tsu-chan~ Are you awake yet? I wanna come over for breakfast… My brothers are being mean… You don't think I sing like a girl…WHAT? I thought I had sung to you before! OH! OH!" The man sped out the door, gushing on to the blond on the other end of the line about private singing sessions.

"Tsugaru probably thinks he's getting sex first thing in the morning."

Izaya shrugged, "I did a background check, the man won't touch Psyche for fear of breaking him. He's got a paranoia about that problem since a previous relationship… although he did touch Sakuraya…"

Hibiya shook his head, "you both are filth."

"Coming from the other love-sick fool in the house," Roppi looked over at him and stared drolly, "tell us, how's the sex with Delic. Must be a bitch knowing he's laying every fuck man, woman, and possibly child in the city and across the area."

"Tact, Roppi-chan. We use subtle trolling techniques." Izaya shook his head, "here I thought you of all people…"

"With my duties, I have no time for someone of such a lowly caste."

"_Delic wait~" _Roppi imitated the prince's voice, _"Stop calling _my _knight that!_" Izaya chuckled at the mocking and the other shrugged, "you must be like that with every serf, ne? They're all just such commoners~"

"SILENCE!" Hibiya glared at him, "I will not have my good name defiled by the likes of someone who cannot understand the base emotions of the human psyche."

"Perhaps I do and am so far above these jealous, hypocritical beings that I do not act upon these things like the rest of you."

"Because gods would cut themselves," Izaya scoffed as he shook his head.

"Maybe I'm trying to free myself of this binding flesh and blood."

"Hmm…" The duo looked at Roppi in surprise before the man stood up, "I'm going out, we need some things from the store."

"Ja nee, Roppi-chan~"

"Bye peasant."

It was after the door closed that Izaya threw something over at him. The object hit his chest just as he caught it. Looking down, Hibiya froze at the object, the soft leather wallet in his hands felt colder than ice.

"Psyche filched it last night. Tsugaru knows that Psyche took it and told Delic already. The host thinks that Psyche is going to be dropping by his apartment to return it."

"Obviously my subject can't do that since its here."

"I know. I filched it from him."

"Why?"

Izaya stood up, shrugging, "perhaps I just love to troll people, seeing them react to various situations. Maybe I'm just a romantic…" He wrinkled his nose, "nope, that's not possible. Maybe I just want you and Delic to-"

"Orihara! WHERE IS MY PAYCHECK!"

Izaya looked towards the front door and grinned, "Namie-chan!" He bounced in place, "She's early! Here!" He tossed a pair of Psyche's backup headphones at the prince. "He's not going to let you in looking like that. I think he would behave more like Shizu-chan if you did. Go return the thing before I have to replace doors and furniture when the monster of 'bukuro comes a knockin'." He turned and headed into the living area, "NAMIE-CHAN! WHAT A SURPRISE! Did you knock? I could have sworn I thought Roppi-chan had forgotten something and come back."

Hibiya looked at the wallet, swallowing. He couldn't…shouldn't do something that beneath him. He should just call Psyche and have him return it… but still… Standing up, he went to the man's room and pulled Psyche's closet open, pulling his clothes out and changing. His hands lingered on the crown upon his head, looking at the mirror nearby.

This was so far out of his comfort zone. He was going to be pretending to be someone else, someone beneath him and for what? He wanted to have the host back? Roppi has said something that scared him, what if the host was having sex with others? What if their night had meant absolutely nothing to him. He couldn't be as close to him as Psyche was. The host and his brother were thicker than thieves. From Psyche's endless babble, he knew that the duo spoke of music for ages without pause. How many nights had Psyche come home at the crack of dawn, his clothes shredded and singing at the top of his lungs whatever song him and 'Deli-chan' had decided was their night on the town theme song?

He pulled the crown from his head and placed his clothes in his room, putting on the headphones. His brown eyes looked him over before a weird feeling washed through him. He didn't _dislike _being dressed differently; Psyche did have good taste in clothes and bought only the most renowned brands available. Still, feeling something other than his wardrobe on him; it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Ah," a voice made the prince turn, finding the informant leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed as he smirked, "and so the prince became the pauper."

"I have not lowered myself to any measure." Hibiya avoided the mirror's image. "I am merely protecting myself from being beaten to death."

"Whatever you must tell yourself, my dear prince." Izaya bowed theatrically, successfully pissing him off. Hibiya glared at him.

"I have not lowered myself! I'm borrowing the clothes!"

"Oh? Did Psyche say that you could?"

"YES!"

"Did he? I could have sworn he was avoiding you like the plague…"

"STOP IT! YOU PLEBIAN TROLL!"

"Oh ouch! My poor plebian heart." Izaya turned and waved over his shoulder, "have fun with Deli-chan~"

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Hibiya stormed passed him, grabbing the host's wallet as he headed towards the front door. He walked down the stairs and across the area, glowering at the world around him. Others that recognized the Orihara brothers in shock at whatever could anger Psyche, they didn't notice the eyes.

He was so angry at the world right now. Why? Why did he have to be the one to return the host's wallet? His horror increased as he approached the host's apartment. His feet carrying him up the stairs to the man's doorstep.

No.

He should turn around now and go home. Throw the wallet into the informant's fac-

His hand knocked the door before he could finish that thought.

"Psyche! That better the hell be you!" A loud growl came shortly before the door opened. The blond stopping just as he threw the door open.

Hibiya leaned back a little, holding up the wallet. "Sorry about taking it."

Both stood frozen.

Delic stared at the brunet before him in a mixture of shock and anger. He blinked, trying to get the thoughts to stop going off in his head. Hibiya… Hibiya was here…

Nevermind his wallet, he treated that one like crap anyway.

Hibiya was here… dressed like Psyche…

The light went off in his head light the night club lights when he went to dj the night away.

He sighed, shutting his eyes so he could lie correctly, "Psyche, why the hell did you need my wallet?"

The brown eyed, brunet faltered a moment before Delic heard him try to match Psyche's slightly higher chime-like voice. "I wanted you and Hibi-chan…" He looked away and Delic felt bad. He felt quite bad.

"Well it's too fucking late, I fucked up with him."

The brunet looked at him in shock, "…what makes you say that?"

"Because I took his virginity and ruined sex for him."

"He can't be mad over that though! You have sex with a lot of people!"

"Psyche? What the hell are you talking about? You and I both know I haven't had a good lay in months."

The brunet stared at him in shock, dropping the wallet.

"Surprised?" Delic laughed hollowly, "I sure as hell need to get laid. Thanks for dropping my wallet off." He bent over and started to grab his wallet, amused by his small bit of trolling the prince. Of course he would know it was him. Did he think nothing of his eye color, not to mention Psyche's personality was quite a bit more bubbly than his.

"…What if Hibiya forgave you?"

Delic paused, "What if he did? That would be stupid. I wouldn't take it. I took something precious and ruined him. Hibiya would be a fool to forgive me." He stood up and ruffled the brunet's hair, "thanks for returning my wallet ya little thief."

Shutting the door, Delic ignored the frantic knocking that came immediately after the door clicked shut. Leaning against the door, the host sighed. "Hibiya, you just don't get it."

Then again, neither did he…

~.~

A/N:

_**Tsugaru: You're two days late from what you wrote in your other story.**_

_** PI: SHUT UP! I WAS BUSY! **_

_** Psyche: I wanna story now! Everyone was mean to me and I got the bad end of everything!**_

_** PI: …Well, I mean… I have been considering a little something somethin' about you and Tsugaru…**_

_** Tsugaru: Hmm? What is it?**_

_** PI: -grins- It's going to be beautiful. All I have to say is Samurai Tsugaru is like the greatest thing in the entire world… and another reason this story has been neglected. **_

_** Psyche: Aw~ poor Tsu-chan! –hugs Tsugaru- Yay! We get a story!**_

_** Tsugaru: -/- -nuzzles Psyche- **_

_** PI: -cooing over the duo- Peeps should review. I like reviews.**_


	8. The Tsugaru Effect

"I have returned…" Hibiya shut the door behind him and trudged forward, disposing of the shoes he was wearing at the door. He sighed, combing through his, unfortunately, crownless head.

It had been so stupid to let that commoner get to him, he should have known that it would bring him nothing but trouble. He had waited all day. ALL DAY in front of that door and for what? He shou-

"Welcome home." A pair of arms wrapped around him warmly and Hibiya looked up only to have his face burn in embarrassment. The calm blue eyes looking down at him were shocking to the very fibre of his being. Hibiya felt like he was drowning. Tsugaru's eyes… his face… It was just…

Tsugaru's grip on him burned, as though he was completely on fire. His affectionate gaze was endless. It was like looking out into the ocean, into an endless chasm. It promised things. He wasn't sure what exactly those things were, but nevertheless they were there.

Hibiya found himself much resembling a fish out of water. The man thought he was Psyche. Oh, that was bad, that was so so bad…

"I hope you don't mind, Psyche, but I thought since you were going to work late tonight that I would surprise you by bringing dinner for us." He nuzzled against his side and back, making Hibiya's blood run cold as he kissed the back of his neck. "I will even watch whatever you want us to watch again… although let's leave the pornos for Delic-san."

"Tsu…" Hibiya mewled at the feel of the blond's arms around him. He shivered at the embrace. This… this was completely inappropriate!

"I apologize," Tsugaru pulled away a bit, "was this too much?"

Why couldn't Delic be like this? Hibiya looked over his shoulder at Tsugaru and felt tears prick his eyes. He shook his head and pulled back. "I… um…" Damn it he was a prince! He should never be speechless!

"Psyche~ What happened?" Tsugaru cupped his face, those eyes filling to the brim in worry. "What's wrong?"

Stop it! STOP CARING!

Hibiya shook his head, taking a step away from the warm blond.

"Psyche-san… Psy-chan~ please tell me what happened." Tsugaru pulled him back and hugged him tight, successfully making Hibiya feel like breaking down. He hugged Tsugaru back and buried his face into the man's yukata.

"I'm sorry…" Him, apologizing. This was what? The second time this day? Sort of?

Tsugaru looked at him a moment before chuckling, "I love you Psyche. There's nothing to forgive." He wrapped his arms close and Hibiya shut his eyes, shaking his head, tears rolling down his face, only to be kissed away by the blond.

The world was going to burn. He was going to pay for this. No one would forgive him. Psyche would kill him.

But…

His lips were met by the blond's, his arms quickly wrapping around the man. He kissed the man back They intertwined, falling onto the couch. Their lips split only for the blond to work his way down the man's body. Hibiya shut his eyes, running his hands through the blond mane before him. He couldn't stop himself, moaning softly into the room. He felt his face burn, a mixture of his shameless wantonness. He wanted this to be someone else. He was using his brother's lover for his own selfish dreams.

What would anyone say looking upon this scene? Would they understand his need, how far he had lost himself with his virginity to the blond host. Would they hate him, using his brother Psyche's true love Tsugaru for his own personal gains. He looked down at that fathomless love, that unwavering trust and adoration.

Why?

Why couldn't he have that too? Why must he be alone? He loved humans just as his brother Izaya. He felt love, maybe he wasn't the most forthcoming with it, but he held love in his soul.

"I love you, Psyche." The words poured forth from the blond and Hibiya felt the tears run down his face harder.

What Psyche had… Did he even understand it? Did he know how lucky he was? If he had… if he could hold a fraction of this absolute loyalty and devotion from another person… Hibiya was certain that he would cling to it with all that he was worth.

He would wrap his hands around it and hold it with more strength than even Shizuo held within his being.

Hibiya felt the blond content himself to kissing. He littered his body with the simple pressing of his lips. It was so innocent, so simple, but for the look in Tsugaru's eyes; it seemed as though he was connecting himself to the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world.

Hibiya could only feel his insides turning to ice, his shame and guilt building with his arousal. He couldn't believe himself. He had been so proud. He had been the best, most proper and ethical prince that had ever existed.

How was it that things on the top seemed to fall harder than those on the bottom?

His pride had no doubt been his downfall, his ego turning the milk sour so to speak. He had ruined everything for himself and Delic. He had been the one to throw the towel in just as things had turned good.

Tsugaru's affectionate gaze looked up at him again and Hibiya felt his sobs choke him. He didn't want it to be Tsugaru under him. He didn't want to see blue where magenta should be. He didn't want to settle for just these naïve, innocent hands. He wanted…

He wanted those expert hands, with years of experience under their belt. He wanted those arrogant magenta eyes that sang with forbidden promises and prohibited lust. He wanted the roughness. He wanted…

He wanted Delic.

He needed him.

Hibiya felt his resolve grab ahold of him, pushing the blue-eyed man away and scrambling for his room. He gave no reasoning to the man. He sprinted to his room. He shedded the clothes from his body

His crown sat silently on his dresser. His cape hanging shamefully from a chair. The prince clothed himself in his usual attire, resting his crown back on his head. His feet carried him back threw the house, past Tsugaru and a returned home Psyche. He ignored them completely. He put his shoes on and slammed the front door shut, breaking into a run as he exited the building.

His breath turned into panting, his cape billowing out behind him as he ran. He jumped over a group of people using a nearby lamppost, leaping from the roof of a car. Ignoring the honking of cars, he sprinted forth. He ran over a bridge, leaping from one side to just barely manage to land on the bike of the mysterious black rider.

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE TO HEIWAJIMA DELIC'S APARTMENT!"

The bike rider reached a hand behind them, showing him a phone.

[Address?]

Hibiya stole the phone away and typed frantically, slipping the phone back into the person's hand before holding on tight. The bike neighed loudly as the rider turned in a dangerous spin, driving faster than was most likely safe.

That was good though, Hibiya could feel the adrenaline running through his veins. He didn't want it to end. The adrenaline was giving him courage. It was setting him forth into something that he knew that he wanted more than anything he had ever wanted before. He felt the streets blur passed him. The black rider and himself traversing the modern forest lands of 'bukuro, going passed the dark corners of the world, the lights of truth showing them the way.

The lights flickered in a pattern, the edges of Hibiya's mind screaming at him to turn back. For him to return to his throne. He could be happy alone. It would be as it was before.

He didn't want that anymore. He was a prince, getting whatever he pleased. He wanted Delic, therefore, was it not his nature to get the man.

Hibiya didn't wait for the bike to stop before the host's apartment. He jumped from the speeding bike and ran for the door, throwing it open, scaring the bejesus out of apartment owners as he sped passed them. His eyes watched up and up and up as he ascended the stairs. He skidded to a halt as he reached the man's floor.

Throwing the stairwell door open, he ran down the hallway.

Locks on the host's door?

Pfft, he was a prince! There was no such thing as locks!

He pulled out his royal blade and stuck it into the lock, in a matter of seconds hearing it click. He threw the door open, not minding for a moment that there was someone on top of the host in the living room.

Hibiya fixed the man on his host with a death glare. An aura of destruction written upon his every feature. "Out."

He was a prince, he would have what he wanted and no one was going to get in his way.

The boy on top of Delic scrambled for his clothes, running passed the prince. Delic himself looked thoroughly drunk. His once proud clothing hanging on him with wrinkles. His face wore a blush of intoxication. His eyes darkened in misery. "What the hell do you want Hibiya?"

Hibiya moved forward. He stood in front of the man. He looked down at him. The disgusting alcohol smell, the face in need of being washed, Delic was in sorry shape. Hibiya nonetheless felt his love threatening to burst from him. He stared down at the man and did the one thing he knew would get through to the man.

He watched the host look up at him and wait for his response. He ran his gaze over him.

…and with that attention, Hibiya slapped him hard across his face.

~.~

Psyche wrapped his arms around his beautiful blond lover and kissed him repeatedly, forcing him to fall onto his back. Tsugaru blushed darkly, looking away, "I still don't get it, Psyche. Why did you make me do that?"

"Hibi-chan is lonely. I wanted him to see how much we love each other and want a piece of that for himself!" Psyche undid the blond's yukata belt and slip the white clothing away from his bronze chest. He leaned over, running his tongue up the man's chest, earning himself moans of need from the man.

"Ps-psyche…"

"Mmm…Tsu-chan is delicious~ I just want to eat him up again and again until he's just a moaning mess on my floor. Then I wanna have some tea and then do him again and again." Psyche kissed his standing proud erection and Tsugaru's face burned scarlet. "Does Tsu-chan want only Psy-chan? He didn't fall for Hibi-chan or Saku-chan, did he?"

"Never Psyche!" Tsugaru looked at him as if disgusted by the mere thought.

"Yay!" Psyche took him into his mouth and they heard the front door open.

"OH MOTHER OF- PSYCHE! DON'T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!"

"IZAYA! OF ALL THE SHIT TO SAY TO HIM _THAT IS WHAT YOU DECIDE TO SAY! I THINK I'VE GONE BLIND HERE!"_

Roppi ran for his room as Izaya glared at the lovers on the floor. "Come on Psyche. At least do it somewhere private. You're both on my chessboard. There's precum all over it now."

~.~

_** A/N: WOOO! GO HIBIYA!**_

_**Tsugaru: Wait? What just happened here? Shouldn't Hibiya have kissed him?**_

_**Psyche: Yay! Tsu-chan and I are having fun!**_

_**Izaya: -stares at chessboard silently- …**_

_**Roppi: -scrubbing eyes- **_

_**Tsugaru: Shall I tell them to review?**_

_**PI: Nah, I think the readers get it by now. They know the drill.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Is there anything you have to say before I kick you out of my apartment," Delic asked, trying to keep his composure. He had just had his private home violated, his lay for the evening ruined no doubt going to complain to everyone that the infamous host was on ball and chain to a cosplaying loony, and above all that, after the rotten as hell day, this so called prince has the gall to come right up to him on his high horse and slap him across the face.

…then again he had taken the boy's virginity. That was most likely the reason why this dear prince wasn't getting a prostate exam from his shoes as he kicked that royal pain in the ass from his apartment.

Hibiya crossed his arms and stared right back at him with those deep mocha colored eyes. "You are an arrogant, oblivious piece of filth; therefore it is my duty to make sure you see your place."

Spoken like a true arrogant asshole.

Delic looked up at him a moment before pulling out his cigarettes, "get out and go home."

The prince looked at him incredulously, "…excuse me?"

"I said, get out and go home. I'm sure the royal band wagon should be able to still drop by to pick you-"

"Hold your tongue, plebian!" Hibiya's hands found his hips as he grew more furious looking, his eyes blazing in outrage.

It made him pause as he finally lit the cigarette in his mouth.

"I said that I was going to make sure you saw your place and I meant it."

"Yes, you are the one wearing the fancy tights and gloves, you must be much more accomplished than myself." Delic leaned back and pulled the cigarette from his lips, watching the pink smoke spiral into the air. "I have no desire to fight with you tonight. You took away my quick fuck so that leaves me with smoking and going to take a long shower before bed. My plans don't include hearing you yell at me."

The smoke wafted through the air, spiraling, moving towards where the prince stood. It caressed the skin Delic knew for a fact was softer than any silk or fabric, more unblemished and perfect than any woman or man he had ever met. Those mocha eyes looked at him silently as hands moved to fiddle with the golden cape.

"I came for another reason…"

The host shut his eyes, leaning back. "Be that as it may, princely, I don't expect it to be so important that you couldn't just have Psyche tell me. Hell, Izaya could have passed the word along. We see each other often enough in my particular business."

His words stirred something behind the golden orbs looking upon his visage. Hibiya remained silent for only a moment before speaking, "…you sleep with Izaya-san?"

"Nah, he's a little bit too snake-like for my taste."

"Oh…"

Delic lifted his head back up a bit, returning his cigarette to his lips as he surveyed the prince closely, "What would it matter who I have slept with?"

"…You are no longer allowed to lie with just anyone," the words were so quiet Delic had to sit up. What the hell did that mean?

"Excuse-moi? And just why am I not allowed to pound into any old person that I so choose?"

The prince shook his head a moment before turning, "Forget it, this was a bad idea."

Oh hell no, he was not going to let the man come and ruin his night only to walk out like it was nothing. He stood up, dropping his cigarette into a nearby ashtray, the smoke still in his mouth as he shut the front door as Hibiya started to open it. He pressed that body against the door and kept him trapped there.

"A bad idea," he murmured against the prince, lips by the prince's ear. His hands skimmed down the smooth royal attire. "And what, may I ask, was a bad idea?"

"…Let me go…"

The smoke came forth from his mouth still, making the prince in his arms shiver. Delic tilted that head up to meet his gaze and waited, "…I would like answers as to why my personal home was intruded by a hostile prince."

"Then I'm afraid you are going to be sorely disappointed."

Disappointed? He would like to think not. His arms tightened around that slim frame a moment before he was carrying the prince bridal style towards his bedroom. Not that the man would ever come quietly, arms pushed at his chest, legs kicking valiantly to keep him from having to go where the host would take him. His eyes were wide in shock and filled with mixed emotions.

"RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"

"I could release you, but that would mean a cold shower and we appear to only have hot water this evening."

"LET ME GO!"

Delic looked at him a moment before laughing, "you say that, but your eyes tell another story, little prince."

"Little? I am not little, you beast! Release me at once!"

"Why are you here then, Hibiya." Delic set him down and waited. His patience was beyond thin, it was shriveling as he felt fatigue taking over his motor functions. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but this prince was keeping him up now. A prince, of whom, was currently fidgeting uncomfortably before him. "Spit it out, Hib-"

"I missed you."

"…What?"

The prince swallowed his anxiety, looking up at the host. "I conceded that I missed you."

They remained in silence as his words sunk in.

"…Am I supposed to forgive and forget now?" Delic started to shake his head when the boot hit him. The host collapsed to the ground, wheezing a bit as tears pricked his eyes; it had been a while since he had been hit roughly there.

"I said I _missed _you. I don't miss people, peasants or royalty. I don't care about anyone more than I should. I don't long to see any of my subjects. But you…" He moved closer and held the host's face in his hands, "you keep making me want you more and more…"

Delic smiled at him boldly, still pissed about his pained groin. "Bit horny?"

"I don't just want you for a quick… for those vulgar things."

Hmm? Delic shook his head, "It won't work. You have your princely… I host, isn't that a vulgar, next to prostitution profession for a partner?"

Hibiya nodded, "it's a disgusting career, but I don't care. I don't know why, but I feel as though you should be pardoned from such a profession."

Delic pulled him down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the prince. "pardoned?"

Hibiya scooted forth slightly, biting his lip as he looked at him.

The duo remained like that a moment before Hibiya's lips pressed softly against the host's. Fierce need rippled through them as Delic rolled them to the apartment floor, his tongue delving into that dangerous territory. Tongue dominating over the submissive mouth before him, his hands skimmed across the clothing blocking his path. Air was lost, not that either party took notice. Hibiya's hands dug into the back of the host, one sliding up to run through Delic's mussed hair.

"I'm sorry, Delic…"

The host felt as though his body was set to boil at those words, his heart raced as his body moved as fast as it could. His need level rose at how breathless the man sounded.

"I was cruel to my own knight…"

Delic nipped and suckled on the prince's lower lip, forcing Hibiya to stop his regret and morose thoughts in lieu of moaning and squeaking. He squeaked, a light and endearing sound that made his blood run south. "We'll have to see about you making it up to me then, won't we?"

~.~

**_A/N: -typing frantically- Busy busy busy busy busy... Weaknesses update here I come..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Hibiya felt his every footstep ghosted by the host's, his person being shadowed by the blond as they moved to the host's bedroom. Feeling the warm breath against his neck, the hand intertwining their fingers; it all made him shiver. He felt his gloves being pulled down, falling to the floor just inside the bedroom door. Bottles littered the floor as they walked deeper into the room.

"Del-mmph," lips pressed against his as he was pulled back, turned just enough that his lips were covered by the host's. Those magenta eyes gazing back at him, watching him with such strange emotion. He wasn't sure quite how to deal with this change of pace.

It was not as though he had much time to think though, his body was suddenly floating, held in the blond's arms. His white boots falling to floor that seemed to be suddenly miles from his feet. Even with all that, even with the nerves sparking up inside of him…

It was Delic's forte, ne? He knew how to pleasure. There would be no doubt that if anyone could take care of him, it was Delic.

"Hibi…"

He looked up only to find his feet starting to touch the ground. The host looked at him with the strangest of expressions. Almost as though-

"I'm not going to do this with you if you are going to daydream yourself away."

He thought… but "I was not daydreaming! We are most certainly doing this so get your clothes off and get on your bed!" The prince glared at him furiously, moving forward to unbutton his shirt. The shirt shook as he tried to unbutton it, a hand moving languidly to stop him before the host chuckled.

"You want this that much?" He moved the prince backwards, Hibiya's knees meeting the bed before he looked up, seeing the host running his hands over his buttons, undoing them with swift ease. "Is that all I am to you? The fuckable knight?"

His temper flared, of all questions. "I don't miss people, I don't hold people equal to myself…" He reached up, untying his own cape to let it flutter to the bed, "but if I did… I suppose I would have to hold you to those standards."

"Good."

He was pushed onto his back, crown falling to the tangled mess of sheets before the host was on him. His lips becoming bruised with kisses, his senses becoming overloaded with the host; he couldn't breathe nor did he want to. His arms reached up to wrap around the host's neck, Muscles flexing under his skin as the host moved to nibble and suck upon his neck. He felt something bite into him, a complaint coming to grace his lips when he felt a tongue run over the skin quickly, finding a sensitive place to begin to tease.

Hibiya's eyes darkened, becoming hooded before he just completely shut his eyes. He was becoming putty in this man's embrace. Such a thought, it should have astonished and infuriated him. No one should have such a grasp over him. He was a prince! The prince! Delic was just a subject! A cur with a terrible j-

Even as these thoughts came to mind, they were soon gone. Vanishing with the new realm of feeling he was getting once more in his pants. He could feel cold air hit his skin as the host undressed him. The air soon coming in from all sides as the host got him naked.

Sound suddenly filled the room. Even as he tried to see where the music was coming from, he couldn't. Delic was back to his lips. The swift tongue slipped through the barricades of his lips to dominate over him. He only paused a moment before timidly returning such a kiss. The encouraging moan he received made his heart race, pounding against his chest. He could only shut his eyes, trying to make the kiss deeper, to hear more of that moaning. To hear it again, even as he heard the moans of the host's get lower, more guttural; he found himself becoming quickly addicted.

He felt something cold touch his entrance; such a simple thing sending jolts of liquid fire running through his veins, making him want more. The words to ask for such a thing were impossible to come by as he felt the cold touch run around his entrance, teasing to enter before shying away at the last moment.

He felt it come and go, sending these jolts through his person. He kept trying arch up against the touch, trying to get that teasing finger inside of him.

"Do you want it, sweetheart?" The low voice purred against his ear, something licking around his left ear before he felt teeth nibble upon it.

Delic watched him writhe, his movements so much more open. He was so timid in asking, although his body did all the work for him. Those golden eyes were drunk with lust, his mouth open, lips bruised from their kisses. Just watching him, seeing him so needing of him…

He leaned in, pressing his lips to the soft, silky skin. One hand ghosted up the brunet's chest, other finally entering him, making Hibiya cry out in that voice. The voice from his dreams, the sound he could remember hearing so many times in his mind.

"DEL-AH!"

Ah, the sweet purr. The sound of pure ecstasy shouting his name to the heavens; He would never tire of hearing it. Each time he heard it, it was like reaching closer to the realm of the gods. Hibi's voice crying it out though…

The sound of the brunet crying out in that voice, yelling his name; it stirred emotions inside of him that he could scarcely comprehend. He moved a second finger inside of the prince, a third.

He pushed his fingers in until he couldn't anymore, pulling almost completely out. The crown fell away, Delic beginning to feel his chest being splotched with precum.

These feelings, this emotion running through him…

Even as he finally entered the prince, diving in to the hilt…

He couldn't deny that he felt like he was doing this for the first time.

~.~

_**A/N: My doctor's appointment is coming up soon. Finally I will be able to have decent meals and begin to be healthy. I'm not doing too well. Unfortunately, my health is taking a horrible turn and I have been busy with trying to suck it up so I can work my jobs and prepare for more schooling. This is all I can manage for now. I will be updating fics more regularly once this appointment tells me what is making me sick. Hopefully sleep will soon follow for this is day seven of no sleep. **_

_**Gute nacht, my dear readers. **_

_**Until my next update, my dear friends…**_


	11. Chapter 11

The warm water rippled over him as he showered now, mind flickering to the tired figure in his bedroom. The porcelain skinned limbs tangled in his sheets, the hair messed up into bed head from rolling around in his sheets, from having his hands caressing him like the precious rare chance that he was. Delic body swayed slightly, feeling those hands of the prince's on his skin. He could feel his need rising, his heart bursting through his chest as he leaned back, the water running down his chest.

It was good to have a good late night lay. It was good to know he was loved. Good to finally feel that affection running through his veins. He turned, grabbing the soap and lost himself in the music playing in the shower.

Would Hibiya be laying there waiting for him when he got out? Hibiya wasn't one for being cuddly off the bat. He was more of the fuck and run type. Did he get all the attention that he needed at home? It must be interesting to get your siblings to make you feel at home, to make you feel like you belonged so easily.

All Delic could offer was his own company, often late from work, often stinking of sex and alcohol. Needless to say, he would be more than willing to give up the sexing. No one in his experience had ever made him feel like Hibiya did. No simple hand to his chest made his body heat up like a wildfire. No one ever brought this sense of home to anywhere in his life.

He liked it. The feeling of waking up to the golden light pouring through his window, already warmed by the small figure clinging to his chest; he loved how the prince cuddled up to him in his sleep. He loved the soft expression that swept over Hibiya's features, every worry, every sign of frustration and anxiety vanishing to leave only the most tender, sleeping face of repose.

It was so captivating to him. He had to reach out last night to trace the line of his jaw, to run his thumb over the prince's cheek. A small smile had flickered for a moment onto the man's face, like a fleeting dream amongst a dream. It had made his chest flutter inside him. Delic had watched it for the longest time, scruffy, stinking of sake and tobacco; he had forgiven the prince.

He realized he had never wanted to upset the prince so much as he had wanted to be the prince's only one. He had wanted to be the one that the prince ran to, that he knelt before and pledged his devotion for.

Delic paused in the midst of scrubbing his chest to think. How much attention did the prince normally get? Did Psyche and Izaya really make him feel at home enough? Was there room for him in the prince's life?

But then again, Hibiya had run to him. He had been upset at seeing the host with another person. All of those emotions that had run across his face, that visage promising wrath and punishment hadn't been just for show. There was something there. Something that perhaps the prince was not as in touch with as he could realize; Delic wanted to show him.

His body stirred with the urges at that thought.

He wanted to return to the bedroom and show him just how strong of a love that prince held inside of him. There was an overwhelming urge to return to the other room and present the feelings through conversation, through lovemaking, and through any other method that he could think of. He would polish the prince from the tip of his crown to his entrance. He would ensure that the prince would never be able to move an inch without thoughts of him on his mind. He wanted so much to make sure that Hibiya's mind revolved with him as one of the forefront thoughts.

Even as he climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself; his thoughts drifted over his royal lover. He stepped into the bedroom only to be met with a body running into his. Arms immediately wrapping around what had run into him, he looked down to the see the disgruntled face of the prince.

"Good morning to you as well, Hibiya."

"Sticky. Move."

Delic felt a flicker of possessiveness run through him at the sight of the cum still on his face. They hadn't slept long so it made sense that he was still slightly sticky. He pulled the towel from his waist, wiping at the naked prince's chest as he sealed his lips with Hibiya's. He ran a hand down the prince's back as he felt the prince melt into his embrace.

The dark hickeys marred his neck as Delic looked down at him, trying to see the prince's face again. Settling for rubbing his back soothingly, he listened to the approving hum before Hibiya shook his head, "I need to shower."

"The bathroom's all yours, Hibi-chan," he purred. "I'll be making breakfast if you feel the need to have my company." And with that, his arms released the prince, sliding smoothly from his being, one hand going to pull his chin up, giving him privy to the groggy, awakening look of the prince. Delic leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Hibiya's, claiming the sweet intoxicating cavern as his own before pulling away, hands leaving that body to head quite shamelessly towards the kitchen, merely grabbing some boxers on the way out the bedroom door.

Of course he head seen the prince's dear blush, the flood of color that flooded his face and caused his hands to reach up to his bruised lips, the glint of approval in his eyes, trying desperately to hide behind the scowl adorning his features.

Quickly enough, he had the boxers on, he was before the stove, spraying the pan to the stove and cracking eggs. He was spinning around to grab the milk and bread. In the not so far distance, he could hear his music still playing for Hibiya. Whistling, he almost didn't notice the slight tug on his waist, the arms starting to wrap around him. He almost didn't, but he did smile slightly, hands ghosting over the prince's arms and stroking them.

"…What's for breakfast, peas- knight?"

"omelets and toast."

"Peasant food."

"Protein and fiber food," the host murmured, turning around in the prince's arms to lean down and kiss him, "exactly what we need to push us through tonight."

Hibiya's blank look, covered in surprise, was the response he got. "Did you expect to be doing something this afternoon?"

"Dinner, something meat related, cooked medium rare with some of the finest greens and rice, coupled with a long hot and cold dessert followed by some kind of after dinner entertainment," his seductive undertones promised that 'entertainment' entitled something of the vulgar variety, making Hibiya's mind swim with images of the night before. "Perhaps some film to help us relax into the evening."

"…as much as I would love to do so, I should be returning to my own residence." He looked away, clearly flustered. "Psyche would be heartbroken if I was not in attendance at the household to protect him from our cousins. Izaya-san and Roppi-san are quite cruel to him and as for that lazy cur, Sakuraya…"

Delic wrapped his arms tighter around Hibiya, swaying to the music playing from the bathroom, "I'll call Psyche-chan. He's my best bud, he'll let me have you for the nigh-"

"I promised Roppi-san that I would help him with-"

"Dinner tonight." The host declared in a decided tone, "We'll go somewhere private, where Izaya and Shizuo will never find us, somewhere where it will be just you and I." He spun with the prince in his arms, "I won't let anyone judge my prince, because you are the best, most amazing part of my life."

The prince blushed, pushing at him before Delic continued.

"For a pompous, arrogant prince."

"You slanderous, vulgar, filthy Neanderthal!" Hibiya smacked his chest, glaring up at him with outrage illuminating his features, a deep flush to his cheeks making it hard to take him seriously.

"It's a good thing I'm just as arrogant, hmm?" Delic swept him up again, kissing him deeply. The response was immediate, with the prince's legs wrapping around his waist, his arms latching around shoulders. They fell against the table, Hibiya's lips demanding with no reserve. Just like him, Delic thought.

They rolled, destroying the kitchen chair as they collided with it, falling from the table with Delic taking the brunt of the force. Hibiya's hand went across Delic's face. They both paused at the sound. No, Delic wasn't hurt. It wouldn't hurt him even if it had been Hibiya's high heeled boots. Delic rolled them over, slipping his boxers down and running his hands up the prince's arms. His hands gathered the prince's, keeping them in place above his head, his gaze ran down to the towel blocking him from his prey.

"How dare you block me from my love," Delic glared down and Hibiya visibly swallowed, bemused by his placement in this situation. "Frivolous towel."

"No!" Hibiya's face burned as he saw what the host was doing now, removing the towel, "Don-"

"Hush, I will remove this so we don't have to suffer from it again," and with that, it was gone, replaced with the heated gaze of the host's. "Oh yeah, I'm going to have to call this in, I'm suspending you from your throne for making me wait for this."

~.~

[Psy. Hibiya's helping me pick out curtains for my living room. He'll be home in a few hours.]

Psyche frowned at his phone, closing it before looking over at Tsugaru and laughing, "Deli-chan is picking out curtains with Hibi-chan! Yay! They're getting along!"

Roppi scoffed, "probably went to yell at the man and ended up burning the scumbag's curtains down."

Izaya snorted, "since when do Neanderthals have curtains? I figured the public at large boarded up all the Heiwajima residences' windows."

"Hey! Tsu-chan," Psyche was quickly interrupted by Roppi.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Opium addict must just be so sweet and kind, plowing you into the floorboards of his house every night." Roppi pretended to vomit behind the couch.

"Oi!" Izaya glared over at him, "_NOT _on my wood floors. Go to the toilet. Or better yet, go vomit in Tsu-chan's place."

"That's so mean!" Psyche cried, running for the door, "I HATE YOU GUYS!"

"Idiot." Roppi crossed his arms. "Can you believe this shit, 'zaya? Running off to that disgusting-"

"Working, go pester Namie-chan."

"Not worth my time, I'll be knitting if you need me."

"Ah, finishing your noose?"

"Yeah, can't wait to strangle your slutty ass with it."

"Such love, I love you too Roppi."

"Can't wait until New Years, just think, we get to spend it with all those Heiwajimas just because of dear Psyche-chan!"

"Remind me to slaughter a sheep on the last full moon before the wedding."

"NAMIE-"

"I HEARD!" Namie yelled from the bookshelf next to Izaya, "I'm standing right here, you fucktard!"

"So cruel!" Izaya shook his head, "Roppi, did you hear her?"

"She should get a raise."

"Oh! Oh!" The informant clutched his chest, "So cruel! How will I survive?"

The door opened as Roppi turned to leave, revealing Hibiya. The prince slightly disheveled.

"Hibiya."

"Ah! Finally the prince has come! It's a dream come true! I can finally live happily ever after! Can we kill Shizu-chan first though," Izaya asked.

"Oh, shut up, both of you. I'm not in the mood to entertain your folly."

"I'm never in the mood for Izaya's folly, but I deal with it because…" Roppi paused a moment before finishing, "I enjoy giving his issues to the highest bidder."

"So cruel!" Izaya exclaimed.

Hibiya rubbed his neck, going to sit on the sofa and motioning at Izaya's secretary to fetch a cup of tea for him, something of which she was anything _but _willing to go and receive for him.

"So Hibi," Izaya smiled, turning towards the windows of his apartment. "How are those curtains?"

"What foul curtains are you talking about?"

"…"

"…" A grin began to form on the informant's features as he practically felt the prince tense, face turning pale.

"…Needy stupid host, can't even lie for shit. Probably fucking some woman in an alley like the rest of those Heiwajimas do."

Hibiya leaped at the savior excuse, "Was there some kind of message from the foul cur? We should change our number again."

Izaya shook his head, "Well then, as long as we don't have a Heiwajima/Orihara epidemic on our hands, I suppose can return to business as usual."

"I have knitting to attend to."

"Do be sure to clean the bathroom after you finish cutting, peasant. I do not relieve myself in such unsanitary conditions," Hibiya remarked curtly.

"And make sure the noose isn't too weak, when you kick the chair away, you want it to be able to hold your wait until you stop breathing," Izaya said with a wave of dismissal.

"…assholes."

~.~

_**A/N: Miss me? Nah~ Anyway, little something something. Didn't feel up for smut so you get the next day. XD**_

_**Almost done. One, maybe two chapters left. New Years is all that is left. Anyone who read Tsukishima and the New Years knows what Roppi is actually making.**_


End file.
